<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Brothers by ArtiWritesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649337">And They Were Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings'>ArtiWritesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not sure if this is apart of au canon or not, hermit!tommy, how the heck do i tag this, in the literal sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy acquires another brother figure. That’s it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Aka, I am combining two AUs because heck yeah)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grian had been asked before, many times, why he was so overprotective of Tommy, even after things had been relatively smoothed over with his old server, Grian was always there when other members of the server came to Hermitcraft, in case something went wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grian himself really couldn’t explain it either. It was like instinct. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When Tommy took him on a tour of his base, everything suddenly made sense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tommy had improved massively with building since he’d arrived on Hermitcraft. His own base, a massive underground build, took a lot of inspiration from other Hermit’s building styles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tommy took him through winding hallways, rooms filled with farms, a storage room (which was really just a slightly organized chest monster), even a kitchen and other essentials. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> One room Tommy took him to, however, was rather stunning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> An improvised museum of the other worlds Tommy had lived on. One wall was dedicated to SMP Earth, a map of its world taking up most of the wall, with each faction and city marked. Two banners, one the flag of the Antarctic Empire and the other being the flag of Business Bay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> On the other wall, was stuff dedicated to Dream’s smp. Two flags of the same colors hanging on the wall, two music discs, and a handful of photos of various people throughout the server’s history.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The third wall, was simply dedicated to Tommy’s family. An elytra, a sword and a guitar all resting together, and in the middle, a handful of photos.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> One of these photos, however, caught his eye. Technoblade, Wilbur, Philza, all people he’s met before, and who Grian assumed to be a baby Tommy, all standing together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But there was one more person, someone who wasn’t present in any other photo. A boy with sandy brownish-blond hair, light gray wings, black eyes, and a sort of mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatcha lookin at big G?” Tommy asked, looking over Grian’s shoulder. Grian remained silent, suddenly lost way too deep in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh... yeah that’s an old photo of me and my brothers, there used to be a third one, but he went missing.” Tommy pointed to the boy in the middle of the photo. “Wilbur and Techno... they never really talked to me about him, and I was too young to remember.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tommy paused at Grian’s uncharacteristic silence, before the older of the two finally spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He didn’t go missing, Tommy.” Grian’s voice was quiet. “He was taken.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How do you...” Tommy glanced between the photo and Grian, his missing older sibling looking...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"> Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1"> OH</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re-“ Tommy started.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah. I am.” Grian said, already knowing what the blond was going to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That day, Grian understood why he was so protective of Tommy, he was looking out for his little brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That day, Tommy also managed to acquire another older sibling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aw yeah Hermit Tommy time<br/>This fic stems from the au by someone on Tumblr where Techno, Wilbur and Grian are all siblings.</p><p>I swear I’ll write a hermit Tommy fic with more hermits, I just don’t watch a lot of hermits so-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>